teach me to fly
by AidenT12
Summary: hace mucho tiempo cuando los dioses dividieron sus sectores se aseguraron de que no hubiece contacto entre los habitantes de un mundo con otro. La ultima vez que sucedido esto todo fue sumido en un gran problema, pero con una diosa enfurecida y decidida a mostrale el amor de una extraña manera a cierto angel y cierto Hylian, las cosas se tornaran bastante raras [Gederbend de Pitt]


**Hola gente, pensaron que se librarían de mi? pos no mucho :D perdón por no actualizar _La aprendiz del crepúsculo _Pero ando algo desinspirada :B Asi que eh decidido hacer este fic en el cual estaba pensando hace mucho... y como tengo un pequeño complejo con el yaoi decidí hacerle un bonito genderbend a Pitt. Espero que no moleste mucho eso en realidad... pero bueh...  
><strong>

**Disclamer:** Kid Icarus y The legend of Zelda le pertenecen a Nintendo**  
><strong>

**Avisos: **Horrores ortograficos, (sorry, encerio mi pc tene el teclado como las hueas .-.)

* * *

><p><em>hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, existieron infinidad de dioses<em>

_Cada uno de ellos decidió crear sus mundos, se agruparon para crear:_

_A los de arriba: los ángeles_

_Los de tierra: a los Hylian y los animales_

_Y a los de abajo: Demonios y desterrados_

_Pero había una diosa del infierno que no estaba contenta con su reino _

_así que quiso tomar el reino de la luz para poder luego revelarse contra el mundo de los de tierra_

_Y poder hacerse la diosa de todo. _

_Su nombre era Medusa, y ella junto a Ha..._

* * *

><p>La princesa Hylian dejo el libro devuelta en su sitio. No era lo que buscaba en ese momento, aunque debía admitir que le interesaban bastante los libros sobre esos temas, esas historias sobre que habían mas dioses que las 3 diosas de oro, y que habían ángeles y demonios... era... sorprendente, pero, como toda la demás gente en Hyrule, sabia que eran meras historias, aunque, sabia que podía tener cierta verdad... los twilis eran desterrados.<p>

Saco otro libro y al leer el titulo, lo apiló con otros libros mas, habían dos montañas de libros, una para reconstruir Hyrule, y otra para devolverle el favor al heroe que salvo su reino. Al momento de la partida de Midna, ambos sabían que ese "Nos vemos luego" no era cierto. Sin el espejo no había manera de volver, y era demasiado notorio el hecho de que Link sentía cierta atracción hacia Midna, demasiado como para dejarlo simplemente así. Y, como parte de su gratitud por haber salvado a Hyrule, iba a devolverle a Midna, el problema, es que no tenia idea de como.

soltó un suspiro y miro hacia la ventana de diferentes colores. Sin mucha información sobre los "desterrados" o lo tiempos en donde las diosas podrían haberlos desterrado, no había mucho que hacer en realidad. Los pensamientos de la princesa fueron interrumpidos cuando fue llamada por el ministro.

-Su majestad, Necesitaos hacer un viaje con urgencia a Kakariko.

-¿Que ocurre en la villa?- Pregunto serenamente la princesa.

-Necesitamos hacer una junta diplomatica con el lider de los gorons. Demandan la reparacion del puente oeste de la ciudadela.

La princesa dudo al inicio, los fondos estaban siendo utilizados para reparar el castillo, pero no podian comenzar un conflicto con los Gorons, y menos con las bajas de los soldados por parte de la guerra con Zant y Ganondorf.

-vamos. -Dijo la princesa mientras salia de la habitaion seguida por el ministro.

Por otro lado, en un rancho bastante alejado del lugar, un chico rubio terminaba de hacer que los ultimos animales del ganado entraran al granero. Al dar por terminanda su labor se disponia a dirijirse su hogar cuando Bono se acerco al chico un poco preocupado.

-Link- Dijo el alcalde- Necesito hacerte un favor un tanto importante.

Link levanto la vista en señal de interes.

-Necesito que hables con Illia.

Al decir esto Link se sorprendio bastante por el favor pedido por el alcalde hacia el chico.

-A estado bastante deprimida por algun motivo y no se cual es... ¿podrias averiguarlo por mi?

El chico asintio y se dirijio al lago de Farone, En busca de su amiga, al llegar, logro divisar a la chica sentada abrazando sus piernas frente al lago sagrado. El rubio se sento al lado de la chica y decidio tratar de comenzar una conversacion con la chica.

-Illia... -Trato de comenzar Link

-Te envio mi padre, ¿verdad?

- ... -Link hizo una pausa y siguio hablando- Tu padre esta preocupado por ti, necesita saber que te pasa... quiere ayudarte.- Al no obtener rspuesta, decidio intantarlo de otra manera-¿Y podrias contarme a mi?... ¿Como amigo?

- ... -la chica dudo un poco hasta que decidio- Es algo complicado, no creo que entiendas... -Miro al chico que nescesitaba una respuesta- El tema esta en que... conoci a alguien... a alguien especial... -Miro a Link que tenia una expresion algo seria.

-Y... ¿Como se llama? ¿Como es?

-Bueno... es algien inteligente, claro... es alto, pelo castaño... bien parecido... sus ojos son azules... -Link miraba a la chica que parecia suspirar cada palabra que decia, sentia que cada moviento de sus labios, brillo que aprecian en sus ojos y la felicidad que aumentaba eran puñales que atravezaban al chico- su nombre es... Shad.

Y eso fue lo que le callo como balde de agua fria al Hylian. ¿¡Shad!? ¿¡que tenia el que no tuviera Link!? Unos segundos en silencio ayudaron a calmar los nervios del Hylian, en el momento que logo regulr su voz, pregunto a la chica:

-Y... ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Creo que... No correspondo a Shad... -Dijo apenada la chica, y ese fue el puñal que mas le dolio al chico. Era verdad que se sintio atraido por Midna, pero a Illia la amaba, la adoraba.

-Creo que... podria ayudarte con eso... -Dijo el Hylian rendido por el sufrimiento emocional que sentia en ese instante.

La chica de ojos azules lo miro esperanzada, ¿De verdad Link, su mejor amigo podria hacer eso por ella? La chica sonrio y abrazo al chico, con sus ojos cerrados, era feliz feliz de verdad, pero realmente, no sentia que Link estuviera asi por ella.

-Link...¿estas bien? -Pregunto la chica con dulsura.

-Calro, claro -Respondio el chico- Mejor volvamos...

y al hacerlo asi, Illia volvio con Bono bastante alegre, Bono feliz y Link su mejor cara de satisfaccion finjida.

Pasaron 3 dias despues de esa charla y Link comenzaba a verse mas decaido, sus ojos azules comenzaban a parecer extraños, y comenzaba a faltarle el apetito. El chico sentia que se iba a morir o desmayar en cualquier momento, se sentia pesimo, pero cada vez que alguien preguntaba como estaba, o como se encontraba, obtenia la misma respuesta: "Esoy bien, solo cansado".

* * *

><p>La chica frente a la fuente tenia un semblante preocupado. Algo tenia que hacerse en este caso, pero era dificil determianar que. La diosa suspiro con pesades, Si queria arreglar el pesar del Hylian tenia que mandar a cierta y especifica angel... el promblema, era que... esa angel era un desastre.<p>

Cada Hylian tenia su angel protector, pero ninguno podia verlo, era una de las leyes que establecieon las Diosas de Dro y la Diosa de la Luz al terminar de crear los mundos de arriba y de tierra. A pesar de eso existio una vez que esa regla se rompio, y al pasar eso, varios seres de tierra, desde Gorons hasta Zoras, y de Hylians hasta Dekus, se interesaron en averiguar como podian encontra Altarea, y la unica solucion que encontraron fue crear el templo de Celestia que floase sobre las nubes, protegiendo la ciudad de los intrusos.

Y, solo el heroe del valor, podria ingresar al templo y hacerse con lo objetos de alli pra llegar a Altarea, pero, gracias a que las Diosas de Oro modificaron la leyenda, ya no habrian mas intentos de invasion a Altarea.

Pero la Diosa dudaba de ello.

Pitt, era demaciado despistada, y a pesar de que tubiera un gran corazon con el que protejer y cuidar a los demas, junto con una extraña valentia, eso siempre la llebaba meterse en algun extraño o gran problema.

La diosa volteo al sentir una extraña precencia, al no poder ver nada volteo de nuevo hacia la fuente que poco a poco fue distorcionando su imagen hasta quedar como una fuente "comun" y corriente. Comenzo a salir mientras veia a dos angeles revolotear por el cielo, comenzo a sentirse canzada cuando vio a una tercera volar extremadamente rapido y lejos. Siguio con las vista a la hica y vio que iba tras un pelicaro color rojo, seguro se le habia escapado de corral a esa chica...

Cuando la cica por fin logro alcanzarlo decendio a tierra con el animal agarrado por unas riendas que llebaba y lo dirigo hasta una casa bastante grande, que ademas de Pelicaros tenia algunos "poros" caminando por alli. La diosa volvio a sentir la extraña precencia, era fuerte y notoria, pero un seguia sin ver nada, ya resignada decidio dejar de preocuprsepor ello y salir a dar una vuelta a inspeccionar la isla, a ver si encontraba algun objeto que le gustace por alli,


End file.
